


Stone, Flowers and Snow

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Alayne wants it all... And she's going to get it!Jon is greedy as well, but Satin and Alayne are more than willing to help him fulfill his fantasyWritten for Jonsa Week Day 1: Greed





	Stone, Flowers and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell from the tags, there's not much plot in this one.
> 
> There are some backstory hints in Alayne's inner monologue, but they are mostly just there for characterization. I've tried to give Alayne her own personality, so don't expect her to be like Sansa, even if the latter does slip through at some points. 
> 
> I think this one has potential to be turned into something with more plot, but for now it's just porn.

Alayne has learned that there are certain advantages to being who she is. Sansa had always liked rules, but being the only one who liked to play by those rules had only brought her pain and heartbreak, even if she was willing to break one or two along the lines. 

Alayne knows rules can be helpful, when one uses them to their own convenience, as well as plans, and Alayne  _had_ a plan when the Lord Commander arrived at the Gates of the Moon. It was a simple one, a game that only required her full attention and a bit of patience — after all, she'd played it before, and this time, she had high hopes that the outcome would be different, as she had a couple advantages she hadn't had before.

Alayne had a plan and a set of rules to play by or bend to her will as she wished, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun along the way. Alayne had a plan, but when she laid eyes on the Lord Commander's long solemn face, a lump started rising in her throat. Looking at him brought back memories that weren't hers, so she had to steel herself, hiding behind her armour of courtesy to go through the motions of welcoming him and offering him bread and salt.

She gave orders and informed her guests about the feast, playing the perfect hostess, but by the time she found herself alone again, her head was spinning and the voice inside of her she'd managed to drown out a long time ago had grown stronger.

***

Jon Snow's steward has caught her eye. He's a pretty one, with his soft curls and dark eyes. Stewards know a lot about the men they serve, he could be useful.

Alayne has studied him. He hardly ever strays from the Lord Commander's side, he's completely devoted to him— more even, he adores him. Tonight she intends to discover more about him.

She finds him watching the dancers from a bench at the side of the hall, nursing a cup of sweet wine. She reaches over him for the flagon, to pour herself a cup and holds it up to him before putting it to her lips.

"Are you fond of sweet things, Ser?" she asks him.

"I'm not a Ser, my lady," he chuckles.

"Well, I suppose I'm not truly a lady either," she says with a smile.

"Still, you probably shouldn't stay at the low benches for too long," he muses.

"Are you displeased with my company?" she narrows her eyes at him in mocked indignance. The music changes into a faster song and before he can answer, she exclaims: "I love this song, will you dance with me?"

He throws a glance over her shoulder. "I'd be delighted, but I'm only a servant, I shouldn't dance with a lady such as yourself."

"Don't you remember my name, Satin?" she asks him.

He frowns. "Alayne."

"Alayne  _Stone,_ " she corrects him. "Which means nobody truly cares who I dance with."

"Lady Alayne," a voice speaks up behind her.

She turns around, a bright smile on her face. "Lord Commander," she greets him.

"The lady wishes to dance," Satin informs him. She offers him her hand, and he appears unable to refuse her.

Within moments, Satin has dissapeared from her view, so she decides to focus on Jon. "I didn't know you danced, my lord," she tells him as they twirl around the floor.

He gives her a long look and counters with: "I wasn't aware you knew anything about me, my lady."

_No, I don't, but Sansa does._ "One hears rumours," she confesses, managing a shrug without falling out of step.

"Such as?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

She averts her eyes. "Oh, forgive me for saying anything at all, but I shouldn't tell you, my lord."

"No?" he asks, turning her around just a bit too forcefully. "I think I'd like to know."

"They... call you the black bastard of the Wall," she divulges. "And they say you're as cold as the ice it's made of."

He barks out a laugh. "Those were the horrible rumours you were afraid to tell me about, my lady?"

"Oh no," she confides. "I've heard it said that you're a wildling, who drinks blood and breaks his fast on the boiled flesh of babes."

"I suppose that was to be expected," he mutters. "That's the worst of it?"

She studies his face, but it gives nothing away. She bites her lip. "They say you keep a dozen whores in your chambers — both male and female — to warm your bed."

He doesn't answer that, he just spins her around and keeps his eyes on something behind her. 

"Myranda told me that doesn't make any sense," she decides to add. "She says all the men of the Night's Watch are eunuchs."

Alayne could curse herself, he has retreated into that brooding silence she had witnessed so often as a child.

_No, that was Sansa._ She has to be Alayne, Sansa could never do what needs to be done. 

Jon disturbs her thoughts with a question. "Do you think any of those rumours are true, my lady?"

She casts her eyes down, and she doesn't need to feign the blush on her cheeks. "I don't know," she whispers, before glancing up at him through her lashes. "But I confess I am a curious girl, and quite inquisitive, so perhaps I'll find out."

"I've heard rumours about you as well," he confesses. The song has ended a long time ago, but they're still twirling, more slowly now. 

"I hope I live up to those rumours," she japes.

"I can't tell yet. I hardly know anything about you."

"I was raised by the faith," she tells him. "I was supposed to become a septa."

He laughs again and she finds herself smiling at the sound. "Do you find that amusing, my lord?" she asks him.

He pulls her closer. "Very much so, my lady."

***

Later that evening she's found Satin again and he's accompanying her on a stroll around the gardens. They walk in silence for a while, but she decides to break it.

"You've wounded me, Satin," she tells him.

He comes to a halt and frowns at her.

"I've never been rejected before," she clarifies.

His laugh is softer than Jon's, but the look he gives her is sharp, until he sees the smirk playing around her lips. 

"How can I make things right again, my lady?" he asks, taking her hand to kiss it, making her giggle.

"You may visit me in my chambers tonight," she says coolly, turning around and walking away to resist the temptation of glancing back to catch the look on his face.

Only an hour later, she's leaning down to kiss his full lips. She was afraid he wouldn't come, or that he'd make her wait, but he was right there, even sooner than she was expecting.

She shifts her hips, rubbing her cunt over the bulge in his breeches, and he flips her over. He makes quick work of her smallclothes and his breeches, but he's patient. 

His fingers dance at the apex of her thighs, and he makes her peak twice before he guides himself inside of her.

Later, as they lie next to each other, spent, and his seed still drying on her belly, she turns onto her side to card her fingers through his soft curls.

"Does he know that you want him?" It's a dangerous question to ask, but she wasn't lying when she told Jon she was curious.

He opens his eyes and studies her face for a moment."I think he does, and at first I thought he was disgusted, but it's his fucking honour holding him back." 

"I want him too," she confesses. "Perhaps together, we could get what we want."

 ***

Alayne's pressed up against the wall of Satin's narrow sleeping cell, fingers twined through his soft curls and one leg hauled over his hip. His mouth leaves her neck and he pulls on the lacings of her bodice until her breasts spill free. She giggles at the hungry look on his face when he pulls back to look at them, but it quickly changes into a moan when his lips close over a nipple.

He presses his thigh up, hands settling on her hips as his mouth sucks. He circles the bud with his tongue, flicking it into hardness, before pulling back to blow hot air on it. His mouth is already moving on to her other breast, but he quickly cups the abandoned one in his free hand, his grip on her hip tightening as he starts thrusting his tigh into her core.

She whimpers, head falling back against the wall, and she bites her lip at the feeling of her arousal soaking through the layers of her skirts. He lowers his leg, pushing closer so he can rub his hardness against her as his teeth graze her nipple. He groans and switches sides again, giving her a long lick before trailing his lips up the swell of her breast.

"Satin, can you..." The Lord Commander's question trails off as he stands frozen in the door opening.

Neither of them had heard it open. Satin pulls back and lowers his eyes, but Alayne offers him a smile that's as demure as she can manage with her tits out. 

Jon's eyes flicker from her hard, glistening nipples to Satin's swollen lips, to her eyes and further down to Satin's tented breeches. He's close enough for her to see the dark glint of desire in them, and when he licks his lips, she doesn't hesitate.

She closes the distance between them, stepping out of the cramped sleeping cell and into his bedroom. "Would you like to join us, my lord?" she asks

He gulps and his eyes darken, so she takes his hand—the burnt one—  and places it over her breast. It feels odd but nice on her sensitive skin. He squeezes and whines, a low, barely discernible sound in the back of his throat. The look he gives her makes her heart race inside her chest.

He reaches for her, grabs her and crushes their mouths together, but he only takes a moment to taste her lips before his own travel down. He nips at her jaw and sucks on her collarbone on his way down. His mouth is eager on her breasts, if less practised than Satin's, but she doesn't mind. His hands trying to touch her everywhere and the sounds falling from his lips are making her feel wanted.

Satin is there behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck, and she can feel him hard against her backside. Jon kneels in front of her, folding her skirts back until Satin can hold them up. His lips part at the sight of her bare mound.

"It's all the rage in the Free Cities," she tells him when he glances up at her face. She doesn't have a clue whether that's true, but it wouldn't do to have red curls between her thighs when the hair on her head is brown.

He doesn't question her, he just dives in to lick up her slit. Very soon, her knees go weak, but Satin reminds her he's there by kissing her cheek and she reaches up to twist a hand into his curls as she cards the other through Jon's hair.

Satin rocks against her and Jon's tongue lifts her to unknown heights. She peaks like that, with Jon's hands roaming her thighs, and Satin kissing her, one hand cupping her face. There's a warm wet spot on her lower back where Satin has stopped moving, so she knows he's found his release as well. 

Still panting, she helps Jon up and pulls him in for a kiss. She can taste herself on his lips and tongue. His hands are in her hair, but her own are busy unfastening her dress. She pushes the sleeves down and lets it slide down her body.

As it pools at her feet, she steps out of it and reaches for the lacings on his jerkin and breeches to help him out of his clothes. She can't resist wrapping her fingers around his hard cock, stroking him twice and squeezing the tip.

"On the bed, Lord Commander," she orders him, and he sits down on the edge. She kneels behind him, draping her arms around his shoulders and finding his hungry mouth again.

Satin is already naked and on his knees between Jon's legs, and Jon grunts when he engulfs his length in his mouth. 

"Hush now," she tells him, nipping at his neck. She kisses the shell of his ear and whispers: "Just let us take care of you."

***

Alayne's lying back against Jon's chest, his strong arms wrapped around her, his lips sucking on her earlobe. Satin's lying on his stomach, his mouth working between her thighs. 

It's so good to be held, to be touched and kissed, to feel loved. It's all she's ever wanted. The girl she used to be never could have imagined anything like this, but in some ways, it's better than anything she might have wished for.

She twists her hand into Satin's curls to pull him up. Jon's hands still on her breast and he leans over her shoulder to kiss Satin. He's eager to taste her on their lover's lips, and that thought sends a thrill of pleasure through her body.

Satin is straddling their right thighs, one hand covering Jon's that's kneading her breast again, the other sliding down to slip a finger between her lower lips. He pushes it into her, his thumb pressed to her pearl, and starts pumping it in and out of her.

She reaches down to wrap her fingers around his hot hard length, and he releases Jon's mouth, nuzzling Alayne's cheek as he moans. Jon's lips are on her neck again and she can feel herself getting closer, but she needs more. She wants to feel full when she peaks.

"Lie back," she tells Satin, and when he does, she intends to roll over, but Jon won't let her. His body follows hers, holding her flush against him and he growls into her ear.

"Patience, my lord," she teases him, slapping his thigh.

He bites her shoulder, but he releases her, and she moves to straddle Satin's legs, bracing her hands on his thighs to take him into her mouth. Gently she starts sucking him as he cards his hand through her hair.

Jon pulls her hips back, and moments later she can feel the hot, swollen head of his cock breaching her folds. He guides the tip up and down with his hand, coating it in her wetness and starts rubbing it over her nub.

She moans around Satin's cock, and his hips buck up. She's getting so close. "Please," she whimpers, and slowly Jon pushes into her, his fingers now circling her pearl.

It only takes a couple of thrusts before her release takes her and white light flashes behind her eyelids. She slumps, her mouth releasing Satin's cock as she tries to catch her breath. 

"Switch positions," she tells them. "I want Satin to fuck me while I suck Jon's cock."

Jon pulls out of her and a whine escapes her throat at losing the feeling of fullness, but she glances over at where he's settled back against the pillows again, a smirk on his face and his cock still glistening with her juices, and quickly follows him.

She kneels between his open legs and lets her eyes roam over his body. She licks her lips, eyes flickering between his hungry face and his hard cock, but she doesn't touch him, not yet.

She waits for Satin to settle between her legs and guide himself inside of her before she leans down to engulf Jon's length in her mouth. She knows he likes to watch, and  _gods_ she enjoys teasing him.

Satin is thicker inside of her, but Jon is already hitting the back of her throat, even with her hand wrapped around the base of his cock. She focuses on licking and sucking him clean for now, while Satin slowly glides in and out of her.

With a pair of hands on her hips, and another in her hair, they find a rhythm, and Alayne wouldn't mind keeping this up until the three of them have found their pleasure, but this is only the beginning.

They've done this before, but usually they take turns pleasing each other. Some nights the men spend hours with their  heads between Alayne's thighs, but she also likes watching them kiss and frot, or to hold Jon while Satin sucks him off or fucks him.

They've done things together Alayne never could have imagined, and they've pleased her in ways Harry never had. She loves to pleasure them with her mouth, or to have them lose themselves inside of her, but tonight they're going to try something different.

She releases Jon's cock with a pop, pumping him with her hand instead, so she can lick his balls. His groan makes her cunt clench around Satin's length. She moves her mouth lower, holding on to his thighs, so she can circle his puckered hole with her tongue.

Tonight isn't about Alayne, even if she's enjoying this, and both of her men want to make sure she finds her pleasure first. Tonight is about Jon and he doesn't just want her cunt or her mouth, Satin's cock alone won't be enough for him now. Tonight Jon wants more, he wants to be fucked by both of them at the same time. 

Imagining what they're about to do has her hovering right on the edge and when Satin shifts his hips just so, her walls clamp down on his cock and she peaks again.

Jon brushes her hair from her face as she's coming down, and Satin leaves them for a moment, returning to press a small vial into Alayne's palm. 

She opens the vial to coat her finger with sweet oil and slides it between Jon's arse cheeks, pressing the pad of her finger against his hole. She moves it in a tight circle until she can slip into him, her eye fluttering closed at the sound of his whimper.

She pushes her finger deeper into him, opening her eyes to find Satin watching them, fisting his own cock. She moves forward to pull Satin in for a kiss, whispering: "He's ready" against his lips.

Jon's pulled his legs up and folded them back against his body, waiting for the two of them to mount him.

She climbs up on Jon's thighs, reaching between them to guide his cock to her entrance, and sinks down on him. They moan in unison and she braces her hands on his chest, rocking her hips a couple of times before leaning down to kiss him.

Satin splays his hands on her back and Jon releases a long groan into her mouth. She opens her eyes to find his and asks: "Good?"

" _Gods,_ so good," he grunts.

Satin gives Jon a couple of moments to get used to having his cock inside of him again and then he starts thrusting. Alayne lifts her hips as he does so, sinking back down on Jon when he pulls out.

It takes them a couple of tries to get it right, but once they've settled into a rhythm Alayne finds it quite easy, not unlike the steps of a dance. 

Jon's hand curls around her neck to keep her mouth on his and he kisses her as if he's desperate for it. "Seven hells," he moans, and Alayne thinks it's possibly the best thing in the world, being able to make him feel like this.

She wants to find out if she can make it even better. "He's inside you with my pleasure still on his cock," she whispers against his lips. "So he's inside you, I'm inside you, and you're inside me. Do you like that, my lord?"

Judging from the low whine he emits, he does.

For a while, there's nothing but their sighs and soft cries, the rhythm of their hips and mouths, and the sound of their flesh slapping together.

" _Fuck,"_ Satin groans. "I can see myself fucking your tight, hot ass. I can see you moving in and out of her sweet, wet cunt." His words are followed by a strangled grunt, but he doesn't stop thrusting, and neither does Alayne.

Her mouth is still covering Jon's, but his lips aren't moving. He's holding his breath and she can tell how close he is. She ducks her head a little lower to nip at his earlobe.

His body goes taut under hers, the grip of his hand on her neck tightens, and a loud grunt breaks free from his throat as he finds his release. 

She kisses her way back up to his mouth, sucking on his lip before he pulls her closer to push his tongue into her mouth. 

The mattress dips behind her and Satin climbs up to lie down beside them. She rolls off Jon, his softening cock slipping out of her, and pulls him along.

Satin presses himself against Jon's back and Alayne reaches for his hand as Jon twists his neck back. She laces their fingers together as he kisses Jon deeply.

She presses a peck to Jon's jaw so she can claim Satin's lips for a while as Jon nuzzles her cheek. 

None of this is going the way Alayne was planning for it to go, but as she snuggles closer to Jon's body and squeezes Satin's hand, she can't bring herself to regret any of it. 

 


End file.
